La Maldición de una Reina
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Chrysalis una changeling postulada al ser la nueva reina del Reino changeling se vera enfrentada al machismo de su reino y a ver como todos sus planes para sacar a su pueblo de la miseria se ven arruinados causando la muerte del amor de su vida y su propio destierro. (Contenido explicito)


Para entender mejor un poco esta Historia tengo un Mini-Fanfiction llamado el Día de Celestia que es como una revelasion de echos pasado que vuelven a tomar discusión aquí.

La Maldición de la Reina:

Era un Horrible día en el reino changeling como de costumbre, había un aire pesado y el cielo nublado, en el reino changeling habían diferentes partidos políticos ya que al contrario de equestria donde tenían de princesas a las 2 hijas de los Dioses creadores, ellos tenían un por así decirlo una Democracia, todos botaban para el futuro Rey o Reina del Reino aunque era difícil que ganara una hembra por que los changelings eran muy machistas pero aunque suene imposible el partido político más popular y apoyado lo conducía una hembra.

El partido se llamaba "Partido de Reinado socialista", Chrysalis una hembra muy atractiva y carismática que asía que todos los machos a su alrededor suspiraran, las hembras Changelings no eran muy diferentes a las Ponys de equestria, solo diferente color y estructura en la columna y cráneo y claro sin Cutie mark y todas con un cuerno y alas y ojos verdes bien definidos igual que los de una pony. Todos los changeling podían usar un poco de magia pero nada era comparado con la magia que recibiría el ganador de las elecciones a Rey o Reina del reino.

Chrysalis estaba en el balcón de su Hogar que era como un mini palacio ya que le iba muy bien financieramente gracias a su esposo que siempre creyó en ella y la ha apoyado en todo lo que hace. Miraba la Luna con anhelo con sus bellos ojos verdes diciéndose a sí misma:

"Podría yo guiar a mi pobre pueblo a un futuro mejor?,", "Yo solo quiero sacarlo de la miseria en la que esta, otro Rey masculino solo lo hundiría más y lo aria más miserable y pobre como lo han hecho el resto." –Se Decía a si misma mientras miraba la Luna.

"Porque los rayos del sol nunca tocan a nuestro reino pero si los de la Luna?."

"Es porque la Diosa del sol nos repugna como raza." Dijo una voz detrás de ella, era su esposo de tomaba su posición a un lado de Chrysalis abrazándola y mirando la Luna con ella.

"Querido que haces aquí?, pensaba que llegabas más tarde de la biblioteca porque usualmente te quedas hasta más tarde hay."

"Lo sé pero ya averigüe lo que estaba buscando, una información que podría llegar a acerté reina mi amor." –Dijo el Changeling mirando los ojos deslumbrados de Chrysalis.

"Así?... y que descubriste Darkos?." –Preguntaba extrañada Chrysalis.

"Mi amor, alguna vez te has preguntado cómo nació nuestra raza o quien la inicio o porque nuestra especie se alimenta del amor?."

"Bueno lo que dicen es que nuestra raza fue creada espontáneamente debido a las condiciones naturales de nuestra geografía."

"Yo tengo otra teoría, veras hoy entre al sótano de la biblioteca y encontré una caja con un viejo libro casi hecho polvo y maltratado por el tiempo, más o menos tiene 1 milenio de antigüedad y relata la historia de que nuestra especie fue creada de un ser Desterrado de un reino llamado equestria."

"Equestria y que reino es ese?." –Dijo sorprendida Chrysalis.

"Es un reino que esta mas allá de la frontera creada por el desierto, ese reino viven seres llamados ponys que tiene como gobernante a 2 hijas de sus dioses creadores, una se llama Celestia y es encargaba de traer el día y la otra se llama Luna que era la encargada de traer la noche."

"Espera porque dices que "era" la encargada de traer la noche." –Dijo Chrysalis aun más curiosa del tema

"Porque ella fue exiliada a la Luna por 1000 años por su propia hermana por volverse un ser oscuro que quería traer la noche eterna."

"Bien y que tiene que ver eso con nuestro reino y nuestra especie?."

"Luna se iba casar con un macho de su reino pero este la engaño con su propia hermana y entonces fue cuando la oscuridad y celos se apoderaron de ella y en vez de destruir a ese semental, ella lo desterró y lo convirtió en una criatura destinada a alimentarse del amor de otros seres ya que nunca le pudo dar todo su amor a Luna."

"Como se llamaba esa criatura?."

"Su nombre era Helios, él fue el primer Changeling de nuestra especie y el mismo escribió el libro que estuve leyendo, también escribió que el sol nunca tocaba su piel ya que la diosa del sol sabia que seguía vivo y decidió que nunca más en su vida recibiría los rayos del sol y aunque luego del exilio de su hermana y que se hizo cargo de controlar la Luna, ella nunca pudo evitar que los rayos de la Luna llegaran a Helios."

"Es impresionante cariño pero no tienes ninguna prueba de que todo lo que leíste es cierto."

"En la caja no solamente estaba el libro, sino que también había un mapa."

"QUEEE!." –Dijo con total asombro Chrysalis

"Así es, un mapa y muy bien hecho, creo que fue el mismo Helios quien lo creo."

En el mapa se podía ver el Reino grifo, el reino de las hadas, el reino de los dragones, el territorio de los lobos de madera y en medio de todos los reinos el reino de equestria y en un costado el gran desierto con el reino de los changelings y los demás reinos que fueron conquistados por el imperio Changeling.

"Es increíble de verdad puede existir… pero de que nos sirve todo esto?."

"En el libro también decía que equestria era una de las fuentes más grandes de amor del mundo." –Decía Darkos poniendo su pesuña en el hombro de su esposa.

"No lo vez?. Esta es la solución al problema de nuestro reino, tú serás reina y conduciras nuestro ejército a equestria y todo el pueblo se podrá alimentar del amor de equestria, ya no será necesario que alguien se tenga que enamorar prácticamente por obligación para sobrevivir."

"Tienes razón Darkos, esta es la solución que estábamos buscando!."

De repente Darkos se empieza a acercar a Chrysalis besándole el cuello y pasando su extraña pesuña por sus costados.

"Darkos que estas asiendo!?." –Dijo una un poco molesta Chrysalis.

"Hace tiempo que no tenemos algo de acción Chrys, no crees que ya es hora de darnos más amor?, además estuve buscando por semanas esta información."

"Bueno supongo que tienes razón, últimamente me estaba sintiendo débil." –Dijo Chrysalis mirando a su esposo.

Darkos acerco sus labios a los de Chrysalis para besarla en la boca y saborear su lengua, Chrysalis respondió el beso mientras con una pesuña acariciaba el rostro de su esposo, ellos se dirigían al sofá donde Darkos le empezó a besar todo el cuerpo mientras ella estaba recostada en el sofá, Darkos fue bajando poco a poco con su boca hasta llegar a la intimidad de Chrysalis y este la empezó a chupar con su lengua, la lengua de los Changelings era como la de los reptiles, larga y delgada y podía dar más placer que una lengua normal, Chrysalis pegaba pequeños gemidos de placer mientras Darkos se encargaba de dejar bien húmeda la intimidad de su Hembra , Darkos era muy cuidadoso cuando chupaba la intimidad de su esposa, le daba suave y luego asía mas presión para darle duro y Chrysalis sentía y notaba todos los detalles que su esposo le daba al sexo.

"Oohhh… Darkos, necesitaba esto, sigue sigue…" –Chrysalis lo disfrutaba a gritar ya que hace 3 semanas que no tenían sexo y ya que los changelings sobreviven del amor, tener sexo entre ellos es una gran fuente de energía para intentar crear un poco de amor artificial.

"Se siente rico mi amor?." –Preguntaba el macho

"Claro que se siente ricooo!."

"Que bien, que tal esto?." –Después de esta frase Darkos le pega una pequeña mordida al Clítoris de Chrysalis asiendo que esta llegue al orgasmo y que apretara la cabeza de su esposo con sus patas traseras y corriéndose en su boca.

"Ooohhh…. Si qué maravilla."

Darkos se posiciono sobre Chrysalis en el suelo y con su miembro bien erecto lo empezó a introducir en la vagina de su esposa mientras chupaba su cuello y Chrysalis lo abrazaba con sus 4 patas, Los miembros de los Changeling no eran tan largos como los miembros de los ponys machos pero de todos modos las hembras changelings lo distrutaban.

Darkos empezó a penetrar a su esposa muy suave pero bien forzado para que entre todo su pene para luego sacarlo y volverlo a meter, Chrysalis solo podía sentir el Pene de su esposo en su interior y la lengua de él en su cuello chupándole y hacerle sentir placer.

"Chrysalis…. Te amo mucho." –Luego de esta frase Darkos empezó a penetrarla más rápido asiendo que su esposa empezara a gritar de semejante placer, el se aseguraba de que las patas traseras de Chrysalis no dejaran de atraerlo a la vagina de su esposa ya que esto le ayudaba a penetrarla más profundamente.

"Ohhhh… Darkos, si sigue sigue sigue… dame amor para alimentarme." –La changeling dijo mientras gemía de placer al sentir como su esposo la penetraba.

"Mi amor me vengo." –Dijo Darkos antes de venirse dentro de Chrysalis.

"Déjame sentirte dentro de mi Darkos mi amor." – El Changeling libero todo su semen pero este no era blanco ya que el esperma de los changeling era de color negro.

Chrysalis sintió como todo el caliente semen invadía su interior, Luego de 3 semanas ya tenía mucho guardado ya que Darkos no se satisfacía a sí mismo, siempre necesitaba de una hembra para poder dejar salir todos sus fluidos, en este caso su esposa. Los dos Changelings exhaustos se recostaron en el sofá, Darkos abrazaba y acariciaba la larga Cril de su esposa y esta recostada encima de él.

"Darkos?."

"Dime Chrysalis."

"Porque no te postulaste para Rey?, es decir tu eres un macho y tenias más posibilidades de ganar que yo, ¿Por qué?."

"Porque ese es tu sueño, no el mío, además tu lo único que quieres es ayudar a nuestro pueblo y sé que lo lograras."

"Espero que los viejos Diplomáticos piensen igual que tu."

2 semanas después con todos los partidos políticos vencidos Chrysalis debía dar un discurso en frente de los Diplomáticos, nobles y de todo el pueblo del reino, si a las masas les gustaba y mostraba su aprobación ella seria oficialmente la reina, porque de que sirve tener el titulo de reinado si nadie te sigue.

"Mi querido pueblo, yo su futura gobernante les quiero decir que la miseria y pobreza de nuestros pueblos ya serán cosa del pasado, pequeños changelings mueren por falta de energía y changelings adultos y ancianos siempre están débiles de condición, ahora yo les traído la solución mi amado pueblo mas allá del desierto hay una tierra llamada equestria, allá existe una gran fuente de amor, amor que nosotros debemos conseguir con nuestro ejército. Invadamos equestria y obtendremos más poder del que jamás obtuvimos invadiendo viejos reinos en el pasado. Debemos unirnos para crear un imperio fuerte, un imperio grande, un Gran Imperio Changeling!."

La multitud estalla en gritos de aprobación y los Diplomáticos no tienen más opción que apoyarla de igual manera. La ceremonia de coronación estaba por empezar, Chrysalis se dirigía al gran altar real para recibir la corona y la gran magia que obtendría junto con la corona:

"Chrysalis nuestro pueblo ha hablado, juras serle fiel al pueblo y al reino, siempre hacer lo mejor para el imperio changeling y poner a tu pueblo siempre antes de tus deseos personales?."

"Yo lo Juro." –Dijo Chrysalis. Para luego recibir en su cuerpo una esfera de color oscuro y la corona. Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, se hiso más alta y su cuerno creció y se deformo.

"Entonces yo el representante de la mesa de Diplomáticos te nombramos Reina."

"Larga vida a la Reina Chrysalis." –Dijo el representante de los Diplomáticos para luego ser seguido por una gran multitud de Changelings que estaban ahí presentes en la coronación.

"Larga vida a la Reina!." -Dijeron las masas Changeling.

2 MESES DESPUES:

La Reina Chrysalis ya estaba infiltrada y disfrazada de la Princesa mi amore Cadenza y Twilight ya estaba intentando que no se casara con su hermano.

La Reina Chrysalis estaba descansando en la cama de la casa de Shining Armor cuando sintió que twilight había entrado a la casa y estaba abajo con Shining Armor, en ello decide bajar y le pide a Shining si podían hablar en privado para decirle lo mal que se veía con el accesorio que llevaba en el pecho ya que para guardar las apariencias se preocupaba de que todos notaran que se preocupaba de la boda real. Pero de repente a Shining armor se le empezó a disolver el hechizo de control mental asique lo tubo que restaurar, para luego salir de la biblioteca donde se encontraban para ver como twilight se alejaba y se iba de la casa corriendo.

"Twilight!" –Dijo Chining sin poder evitar que su hermana se fuera.

"Deja que se vaya" –Dijo Chrysalis disfrazada de Cadence y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de chining como gesto de cariño.

"Parece que me quería decir algo." –Dijo Chining extrañado de la huida de su hermana.

"Calma amor deja que yo cierro la puerta." –Cadence cierra la puerta con su magia. "Bien ahora qué tal si vamos arriba de nuevo?." Dijo Cadence/Chrysalis.

"Me parece Bien… quizás pueda hablar con Twilight luego."

"No… no te preocupes por Twilight, quizás por fin vio que ya no se puede seguir metiendo en las decisiones de su hermano, ahora lo único que importa somos tu y yo." Dijo Cadence pasando su pesuña por la barbilla de Shining Armor.

"Mmmm… quizás tengas razón, bueno mi amor vamos arriba." –Shining y Cadence/Chrysalis se dirigían al la habitación de arriba donde Shining armor empezó a besar a su amada para luego acariciar con una pesuña su bello rostro.

"Shining… hagámoslo de nuevo." –Dijo Cadence con una voz sensual.

"Estas segura?, porque recién esta mañana…" –Shining Armor fue interrumpido por un beso.

"Si estoy segura, ahora complace a esta yegua que te lo está pidiendo a gritos." –Dijo Cadance asiendo la mirada mágica que asía que Shining Armor asía lo que le pidiesen y que no podía resistir. (Mirada mágica de Chrysalis).

"Como digas." –Con esta frase el unicornio empezó a besar y chupar el cuello de la Reina changeling ya que Shrysalis se quitaba su disfraz cuando Shining estaba bajo su total control, además que le gustaba sentir las sensaciones de amor y placer con su propio cuerpo. Pero Shining Armor a través de sus ojos seguía siendo Cadence. Se dirigieron a la cama donde la Reina abrió sus patas traseras.

"Necesitare una pequeña refrescada ahí abajo Shining." –El unicornio sin pensarlo fue bajando lentamente dejando besos mientras lo asía hasta llegar hasta la húmeda intimidad de su amada, este la empezó a chupar mientras Chrysalis pegaba respiros de placer y con sus patas delanteras mantenía la lengua de Shining dentro de su vagina, ya que Chrysalis controlaba la mente de Chining y podía introducir en su mente la forma más placentera para ella, asique chining empezó a chupar la vagina de Chrysalis suave y luego asía más presión para darle duro tal y como Darkos lo solía hacer para luego darle la vuelta y empezar a meter su miembro masculino dentro del ano de Chrysalis.

"Eso se siente prefecto, vamos métela toda." –Dijo Chrysalis mientras exhalaba respiros de placer.

"Como ordenes." –Luego de esta frase Chining introdujo de golpe todo su Pene dentro de Chrysalis, lo que Chrysalis la hizo gritar ya que los miembros de ponys machos eran más largos que los Changeling pero aun asi mientras era penetrada por su mente solo pasaba el recuerdo de Darkos.

"Si, sigue sigue… lo quiero fuerte."

Shining Armor empezó a meter su Pene con mayor intensidad asiendo que Chrysalis pegara gemidos de placer aun mas fuertes, la reina changeling asía brillar su cuerno cada vez mas absorbiendo todo el amor que Shining Armor desprendía porque para él, estaba asiéndolo con Cadence. Chrysalis gemía cada vez más fuerte hasta que dijo:

"Detente, ahora quiero por adelante." –Dijo la changeling abriéndose de patas dejando ver su húmeda vagina.

"Como guste mi reina." –Dijo Shining Armor apresurándose a introducir su erecto Pene en la vagina de su supuesta amada. De nuevo por la mente de Chrysalis pasaba la frase "Estos sementales sí que tienen buena herramienta."

Shining en su mente aparecían casi como instrucciones de cómo debe penetrar a Chrysalis asique empezó a penetrar a su yegua muy suave pero bien forzado para que entre todo su pene para luego sacarlo y volverlo a meter, tal como a Chrysalis le gustaba y que la asía temblar de placer, luego Shining se acerco al cuello de Chrysalis por voluntad propia y lo empezó a chupar mientras la penetraba.

"Ooohh… sí que maravilla… así! Vamos la quiero toda..." –Dijo Chrysalis segada de placer.

"Como ordenes." –Shining con esta frase dejo soltar sus fluidos en toda la vagina de Chrysalis, llenándola totalmente del caliente semen blanco para luego sacarla y dejar que callera en la cama y recostándose a un lado exhausto de lo ocurrido.

"Buen trabajo Shining, ahora duerme." –Con esta frase Chrysalis hizo brillar su cuerno y causando que Shining armor durmiese.

Shining ya estaba completamente dormido asique la reina se acerco a su oído y le susurro, "Eres una buena herramienta pero mañana cuando el reino sea mío ya no te necesitare mas porque mi amado y yo seremos los nuevos gobernantes."

Chrysalis volvió a tomar la forma de la princesa Cadence y emprendió vuelo con sus alas dirigiéndose donde se encontraba la Princesa Luna antes de que llegara el amanecer. La encontró ya cuando se estaba preparando para irse ya que solo los turnos de vigilancia de noche le tocaban a ella. Se puso en frente de Luna y le dijo:

"Hola tía Luna ya terminaste por esta noche?."

"Si querida sobrina ya termine por esta noche, por cierto que haces despierta tan temprano?."

"Ahh… yo nada solo quería saludarte. Oye mira qué es eso en el cielo?."

"Que que cosa!?." –Dijo Luna antes de recibir un hechizo de aturdicion mágica.

"Dulces sueños Princesa de la Noche." –Dijo Chrysalis/Cadence con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Tomo a la Princesa Luna y cuidándose que nadie la viera las teletransporto a ambas con su magia a una de las torres del castillo. Hizo aparecer unas sogas mágicas que envolvieron y ataron a Luna y luego de unos minutos se despertó.

"Que, que paso?, Donde estoy?." –Decía confundida la princesa de la noche.

"Estas a salvo, no te preocupes Mi Diosa de la noche."

"Cadence, porque me estas asiendo esto, porque me trajiste aquí?, porque me ataste?, que está pasando?."

"Yo no soy la Princesa mi amore cadenza, Yo soy." –Antes de terminar la frase un fuego verde la rodeo y la envolvió dejando al descubierto su verdadera forma. "La Reina de los Changeling , Chrysalis."

"Pero qué?, se supone que tu especie no sabe de equestria. Que haces aquí?." –Pregunto Sorprendida Luna.

"Nosotros no teníamos idea de equestria, ni equestria de nosotros pero tú nunca nos negaste la Luna. Pero tu hermana siempre nos negó el Sol."

"Sigo sin entender cómo es que saben de equestria , el implacable desierto de las criaturas de arena nos separa."

"Mi esposo, el fue el que descubrió que existía esta tierra, hace algún tiempo el encontró un pequeño libro que hablaba de ella y junto al libro un mapa que demostraba que más allá del desierto existía una tierra llamada equestria, ese libro fue escrito por el primer Changeling de nuestra Historia, Helios."

Luna al escuchar ese nombre no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

"Eso quiere decir que…" –Dijo Luna con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Así es, sabemos que tú la Princesa de la noche fuiste responsable de la creación de nuestra especie, por lo cual yo estoy profundamente agradecida en el nombre de nuestro pueblo."

"Que haces aquí?."

"Mi pueblo está en la miseria y hambruna, todos los reinos a nuestro alrededor ya fueron conquistados pero en ellos no existía tanto amor como el que necesitamos. Y como fue tu contraparte malvada la que creo esa característica en Helios por lo tanto nosotros también tenemos que alimentarnos de amor y en este reino sobra."

"No te dejare que conviertas a mi reino en su alimento."

"TU NO LO ENTIENDES!, MI PUEBLO, MI GENTE CONFIA EN MI Y QUE LES PUEDO DAR UN FUTURO MEJOR, YO SUFRO A DIARIO VIENDO COMO PEQUEÑOS CHANGELING MUEREN POR FALTA DE ENERGIA O COMO ADULTOS Y VIEJOS SIEMPRE ESTAN FRAGILES Y SIN ENERGIAS, TU NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SE SIENTE SABER QUE TU PUEBLO MUERE Y DE QUE NO PUEDES ASER NADA AL RESPECTO!." –Dijo Chrysalis con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Lo siento por tu pueblo ya que en parte es culpa mía, ya que Nightmare Moon era parte mía y convino el amor que le tenía a Helios con su maldad para en vez de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, lo convirtiese en una criatura horrible destinada a alimentarse del amor de otros seres."

"Exacto por lo tanto te quedaras aquí mientras ocurre la invasión a Canterlot para que no sufras ningún daño, cuando ya tengamos la capital en nuestro poder serás llevada ante los Diplomáticos y ellos decidirán que hacer contigo." –Dijo Chrysalis secándose sus lágrimas y volviendo tomar la forma de Cadence.

"Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una boda a la cual asistir." –Hizo Brillar su cuerno para desaparecer del lugar.

Ese mismo día más tarde: La invasión ya se puso en marcha y el ejercito de canterlot fue inutilizado y la princesa Celestia atrapada junto con las Mane6, Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence, pero Luna no tenía idea, solo podía escuchar las explosiones hasta que por fin pudo zafarse de las sogas para ver a Canterlot totalmente infestado de Changelings.

"No… no puede ser, debo hacer algo." –Antes de que la princesa Luna pudiera emprender vuelo escucho una gran explosión y una gran Onda de energía proveniente del palacio que expulsaba a los Changeling a lo lejos.

"Pero qué?, que fue eso?, Bueno no importa." –Luna estaba por dirigirse al trono del palacio pero en vez de eso pensó un poco.

"Mmmm… mejor voy a ver el reino Changelig, si es cierto que están en tanta miseria como me dijo Chrysalis.

Tomo su forma de Humo estrellado y se dirigió donde estaba los changeling, cuando llego al reino pudo ver que todo lo que le había dicho Chrysalis era cierto, las calles estaba llenas de Changelings que parecían totalmente sin energía y pequeños críos changeling con apariencia de casi muertos además de un profundo cielo de color blanco que aparentaba que los rayos del Sol nunca lo habían tocado. Decidió seguir observando todo a su paso hasta llegar al castillo Changeling donde estaba Chrysalis en frente de los Diplomáticos.

"Usted nos prometió la Victoria y un futuro mejor!." –Dijo el Representante de los Diplomáticos. "Todo nuestro ejército ahora está Débil y agotado, como espera que podamos conquistar otro reino ahora?."

"No es mi culpa de que esa Onda mágica nos quitara toda la energía que habíamos obtenido."

"Toda la responsabilidad cae sobre usted Reina Chrysalis y sobre su esposo."

"Que!?... porque mi esposo? –Dijo alarmada Chrysalis.

"Su esposo Darkos fue el que descubrió esas tierras y que también garantizo la victoria sobre ellas, por lo tanto fue condenado a ejecución."

Una de las puertas que quedaban a un lado de los Diplomáticos de abrieron dejando ver al Changeling Darkos en una guillotina.

"NOO!... Darkos no mi amor, por favor no lo agan." –Las palabras de la Reina fueron ignoradas ya que la Guillotina cayó cortándole el cuello a Darkos.

"NOOOOOOOO!... yo no quería nada de esto, yo solo quería ayudar, yo solo quería lo mejor para nuestro pueblo." –Chrysalis exploto en llanto.

"Usted será exiliada del Reino Changelin para nunca más volver y solo no será ejecutada por alguna vez haber sido nuestra gobernante. La primera Gobernante Hembra de nuestra Historia y todo fue un desastre. Saquen a la ex –gobernante de nuestro reino, llévenla a la frontera creada por el desierto. "

"Hembra estúpida." –Dijo uno de los Diplomáticos Presentes.

Chrysalis fue dejada en la frontera creada por el desierto por 2 guardias.

"Adiós su majestad." –Dijo uno de ellos.

Chrysalis ya no podía volver a su tierra, ya no tenía a su esposo y estaba completamente sola.

"Porque?, Porque tuve que querer ser reina, Darkos seguiría aquí si Hubiera dejado de lado mis sueños."

"Calma Chrysalis, no todo está perdido." –Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

"Princesa Luna. Que haces aquí?, acaso vienes a matarme, porque ya no me importaría."-Dijo desanimada Chrysalis.

"Al contrario te vengo a hacer una propuesta."

"Y que propuesta seria esa?."

"Te gustaría vivir en equestria Chrysalis?."

"QUE!." –Dijo sorprendida Chrysalis.

"Pero porque me estás diciendo eso?, tu dejarias que yo viviera en equestria?, aun sabiendo de lo que Hice?."

"Lo único que se, es que tu siempre pensaste en tu pueblo, claro fallaste en la invasión que se suponía llevaría a tu reino a surgir, pero esta también puede ser una nueva oportunidad de vida. Ven vive en equestria con forma de una pony y busca una nueva felicidad."

"No Gracias." –Dijo Chrysalis.

"Yo ya no quiero vivir rodeada de seres de ningún tipo, todo lo que me importaba me rechazo y el único ser que amaba murió. Ahora solo quiero desaparecer asique ire donde nadie me encontrara."

"Pero, estás segura de tu decisión?."

"Si lo estoy." –Dijo Chrysalis muy lucidamente.

"Bueno, como desees, pero si cambias de opinión por favor búscame, que mi padre y madre cuiden de ti en tu viaje."

"Gracias Princesa adiós."

"Adiós Chrysalis." –Ya era casi la hora de que La princesa Luna eleve la Luna para dar comienzo al anochecer asique debía regresar a equestria. Pero antes dio una última mirada al horizonte donde Chrysalis se alejaba para decir:

"La Maldición de una pobre reina que quería solo lo mejor para su pueblo."

La Princesa Luna emprendió vuelo y empezó a alejarse del lugar para quizás nunca mas volver a ver a Chrysalis o al reino que su odio, celos y amor ayudaron a crear.

-Hola espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fanfic sobre Chrysalis, perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía. Ya cree un mini fanfiction de cada una de las princesas, ahora pienso hacer uno largo que se tratara de sweetie belle y Spike y espero que les guste de igual manera. En este pondré más esfuerzo y tiempo asique no prometo tenerlo pronto ya que pienso tener 2 capítulos listos antes de seguir subiendo los demás. Gracias por el apoyo ya que he recibido muy buenos comentarios y mensajes personales. Cualquier idea que me puedan aportar sería bien recibida.


End file.
